


Real Love

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [41]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Boyfriends, College, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Rimming, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>prompt: Ian he's a college student and has been dating Mickey for ages. Ian has always told his friends about his boyfriend, but since they never met him they are starting to believe that Mickey isn't real. One night at the bar Ian and his friends go out to they meet Mickey and are shocked to see what Ian's boyfriend looks like.</p><p>Anonymous said:<br/>prompt: something where ian and mickey are with a group of ppl who are teasing ian bc they assume he's the bottom and theyre saying a bunch of gross stereotypical shit and mickey decides to proudly assert that he's the one who prefers bottoming and that if anyone thinks there's a problem w that he'll fuck them up :) ! (and i wouldn't be upset if you added some smut where ian later rewards mickey w some really intense butt stuff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompts anons! Did two in one cause they work together haha. Wrote this before leaving for xmas eve dinner :p 
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS :D hope y'all enjoy this ;) <3

Ian was proud of himself. After all the shit he’s been through with his family, his relationship, and himself, he finally got to a place where he could be happy. Ian was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder. 

 

He had his first major depressive episode after his boyfriend’s grand coming out at his son’s baptism. Ian was so proud of Mickey for that. Coming out to a bar full of people was one thing but coming out to his homophobic father was a whole other thing, and a lot more dangerous. After Ian got out of this depressive episode he became manic again and no one saw it as that big of an issue, except for Fiona and Lip because they’ve dealt with this before with their mother Monica. Mickey thought it was fine. Ian was up and out of bed, he was back to touching and kissing and fucking him. He was even cleaning the house and taking care of the baby and going for runs with Fiona. That was until the day he found out Ian fucked around with some other guys, then there was the whole trying to take Yev to Disneyland thing, and the revenge on the anti-gay baptist Church thing. 

 

Mickey finally was able to convince Ian to get some professional help at the expense of their relationship. Ian, not wanting to lose Mickey again, agreed. He’s been stable for about 2 years now and was just about to finish his first year of College. Ian decided he wanted to become an English teacher since he’s always been good in that subject. 

 

 

Ian even made a group of friends. There was Jo, Kai, Chris, and Crystal. Chris and Crystal are twins, both have dark hair and green eyes but Chris was taller than Crystal. Crystal reminded Ian of Mandy cause of their foul mouths and physique, he even introduced the two and they became quick friends. Jo was the sweetest girl Ian had ever met in his life. She had long strawberry blond hair, huge grey eyes, and a petite frame. She always encouraged everyone around her to do the best that they can and if they failed she encouraged them even more. Kai is gorgeous, he’s shorter than Ian and has dark brown hair and brown eyes, but a jaw line that could cut glass. He had that whole smouldering thing going on, and was totally into Crystal, something about a dirty mouth. He also took a real liking to Mandy when they met.

 

———

 

Ian had met Crystal first out of everyone since they had a couple classes together. She then introduced him to her brother and the other two. Throughout the year Ian got to know them all really well and they got to know him. He told them about his Bipolar disorder and that his boyfriend had helped him through the whole process of getting stable and that they’ve been together since he was 15. They couldn’t believe how sweet of a story it was. High school sweethearts, sort of. They had a rocky past but seemed to be good now. 

 

They kept asking Ian to meet him but every time it just never seemed to happen. 

 

“Look at this picture I took last night,” Ian said to Crystal. They just sat down in their psych class and Ian was scrolling through his pictures when he found one he had just taken the night before.

 

“Aww cute kid. Who are they?” Crystal asked looking at the picture. It was a picture of a dark haired man who was holding a small kid in his lap. The man was looking at the kid and the kid had a huge grin on his face. You could only see half of the man’s face.

 

“Hello, that’s Yev and Mickey. My boyfriend and his son,” Ian said. 

 

“Oh so he does exist,” Crystal blurted out.

 

“What?! Of course he exists… What are you talking about?” Ian asked incredulously.

 

“What are you guys looking at?” Jo suddenly asked taking her seat next to Ian. 

 

“Aww who’s that?” Jo asked looking at Ian’s phone when she didn’t get a response.

 

“Mickey and his son apparently,” Crystal said.

 

“What’s with the ‘apparently’? Why didn’t you think Mickey exists?” Ian asked still confused.

 

“Crystal…” Jo said. What an idiot Crystal can be sometimes. The four of them hadn’t really believed Mickey was real since they never met him before. Ian kept talking about him but whenever Mickey was supposed to come get him he never did (cause of work or the kid) or when they’d go out he said he’d ask Mickey to come but he never did. 

 

Crystal rolled her eyes and said, “Look, it’s just we’ve never met him or seen pictures of him until right now. We just didn’t think he was real.”

 

“We?? You all thought that?!” Ian asked looking at Jo now.

 

Jo looked down and Ian got his answer.

 

“Great so now you all think I’m this crazy person who makes up that they have a boyfriend,” Ian said looking at his phone, at the picture of Mickey and Yev.

 

“No, honey we don’t think you’re crazy-“ Jo started to say.

 

“Don’t you? You think I made Mickey up, you know I’m Bipolar…” Ian trailed off.

 

“You having Bipolar disorder does not make you crazy. Don’t ever say that again,” Jo said firmly.

 

“We just really want to make the man who makes you so happy. You always talk about him and all these crazy, happy, fucked up stories. We just really want to meet him,” Crystal clarified.

 

“He’s just not social that’s why he never came out with us. I learned to not push him on those things. As for not picking me up when I said he would, he has a full time job and a kid to take care of. I told you guys the mother ran off after they got divorced. It’s only me and him with the kid, and Mandy but she’s in school too,” Ian explained.

 

“How about Friday? It’s our last day and we’re going out to drink. Get a sitter and bring Mickey,” Jo suggested.

 

“How would you guys like to come to a south side bar instead?” Ian said with a smile then added, “It’d be easier to convince Mickey to come if it was close to home.”

 

“Sure why not,” Crystal said with a smile of her own. Crystal and Chris were born and raised in Detroit but moved to Chicago for school since that’s the only place they both got accepted into. They didn’t mind going to the south side. Kai is game for anything and well, Jo was going to have to adjust. She was raised north side but always had a big heart. People were people. She just never went to the south side before. 

 

———

 

Ian finished early on Monday’s and was the one to go pick Yev up at the daycare they were able to get him into. Yev was such a cute kid, he was a little over two years old now and looked like Mickey. He had dark hair and blue eyes. The difference was that this kid was always smiling, Mickey could learn a thing or two. 

 

Ian brought him home and barricaded up the living room and plopped him down inside his little area. Ian turned the TV on and put on some Disney movie that was still in the DVD player from this morning. Yev sat down and started playing with his toys while watching the movie. Ian brought his stuff to his and Mickey’s room and changed into loose shorts and nothing else. It was so warm out. Chicago summers could get just as brutal as the winters. 

 

Ian went to sit with Yev with his textbook and waited for Mickey to get home.

 

———

 

Mickey got home and called out, “Ian?” He did that every time Ian finished before he did.

 

“In here,” Ian called from the living room floor. He was laying on the ground with a few pillows under him while Yev lay his head on Ian’s lap. 

 

“Hey,” Mickey said softer than before when he saw the pair.

 

“Hey,” Ian said back with a smile. Mickey climbed over the fence Ian put up to block Yev from wandering around and went over to Ian. He sat down next to him and cupped his face in his hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

 

“Missed you,” Mickey said when they pulled apart.

 

Ian grinned and said, “Missed you too.”

 

“How was school?” Mickey asked settling in next to Ian. He reached down to stroke Yev’s head. 

 

“Fine,” Ian said simply.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mickey asked seeing that there was more to it than that.

 

Ian sighed and said, “My friends don’t think you’re real.”

 

“I’m sorry what? They don’t think- why the fuck don’t they think I’m real?” Mickey asked incredulously.

 

Ian shrugged and said, “The girls said they didn’t think you were real cause you never came to pick me up or came out with us when we went out. I showed them the picture I took of you and Yev last night and they barely even believed that was my so called boyfriend…”

 

“Well fuck them, don’t worry about idiots like that,” Mickey said trying to make Ian feel better.

 

“I like them though. They’re the first real friends I’ve made. All the other friends I had were druggies or drunks from the club. Apart from you, Mands, and Lip, I don’t have any friends. These guys are chill and don’t judge me or the life I live,” Ian said sincerely.

 

Ian continued, “They want to meet you. Friday. I told them to come to the south side so it’s easier for us. We can go to the Alibi and bring Yev to my sisters or see if Mandy can watch him.”

 

“Fine. Mandy works Friday night at that bar downtown so we’ll bring Yev to Fiona’s, maybe her or Debs can watch him,” Mickey said looking into those green eyes he’s loved for a really long time.

 

Ian grinned and kissed Mickey on the lips. He then said, “Maybe they can keep him overnight and we can have the night to ourselves.” Ian winked at Mickey and Mickey smirked at him.

 

“Sounds good to me, firecrotch,” Mickey said, sticking his tongue in his cheek.

 

Ian chuckled at the old nickname. Yev woke and looked up at them.

 

“Dadda,” Yev said sleepily. He got up and rubbed at his little eyes before crawling over Ian to get to Mickey.

 

“Hey, kiddo,” Mickey said grabbing Yev. Yev wound his little arms around Mickey’s neck and hugged him tight.

 

———

 

Friday finally rolled around and Ian was so excited. He just completed his first year of College. They had a couple days off before finals were to begin but for now they were going to celebrate. Ian went home to change after school and meet Mickey. They brought Yev to Fiona’s for them to watch for the night and they stayed for dinner. After that they were headed to the Alibi to meet Ian’s friends.

 

Ian wore his green plaid shirt, that Mickey loves so much, but he wore it open with a white tank top underneath, and he had on dark blue jeans, and his black sneakers. Mickey wore a black v-neck and black jeans that were a little tight at the ankles and they had some rips at the knees, and he had on his white and black sneakers. They looked fucking good together.

 

They got to the Alibi first and went to the bar to talk to Kev for a bit and get a couple beers. Ian was able to have a few beers, not many though because of his meds. 

 

“Look at you two,” Kev said when they came up to the bar. He poured them their beers and put them in front of the couple.

 

Mickey flipped him off and Ian laughed. He said, “We’re waiting on some of my friends I made at school. They want to meet Mickey for some reason.”

 

Ian smirked at him and Mickey flipped him off now. Ian laughed at how cute his boyfriend is when he saw the four of his friends walk into the bar.

 

“Hey, guys!” Ian called over to them. The four people smiled and walked over to Ian. 

 

“Hey, Ian,” Jo said with a smile. The other three said ‘hey’ also and smiled at their new friend.

 

“So where’s your boyfriend?” Crystal asked completely oblivious to Mickey standing right next to Ian.

 

Mickey cleared his throat and Ian said, “This is Mickey. Mick, this is Jo, Crystal, Chris, and Kai,” pointing to each one as he said their names.

 

“Hey, man. Nice to meet you,” Kai said and reached his hand out for Mickey to shake. Mickey shook it and then Chris’ hand as well. 

 

The two girls had to shake out of it before they also said hi and shook Mickey’s hand. They could all see Mickey’s knuckle tattoos when they shook his hand.

 

Ian led them all to a table. They pushed two together so they could all sit together. 

 

Kev brought over a pitcher of beer and some cups. They all poured themselves some beers and sat there.

 

“You are so not how I was expecting you to be,” Crystal blurted out to Mickey.

 

“Oh yeah?” Mickey said.

 

“Just how Ian was describing you, like you have the look I guess of how Ian described but you just look a lot more badass,” Crystal said.

 

Mickey laughed and looked to Ian and said, “You didn’t tell em how badass I am? That hurts man.”

 

Ian flipped him off and Mickey laughed again. 

 

“What do your tats say?” Kai asked pointing to Mickey’s hands that were on the table.

 

Mickey held them up to Kai so they could read the ‘FUCK U-UP’ tattoos across his knuckles. 

 

Mickey saw Jo’s expression and said, “I was a stupid 13 year old kid.” Jo nodded and looked up to meet his eyes and smiled at him. 

 

“You’re really hot,” Crystal blurted out.

 

Ian coughed and started to chuckle when Mickey started to stutter. He managed to get out a, “Uh thanks…”

 

“Shame your gay,” Crystal said with a wink.

 

“Not a total shame,” Chris said nudging her in the side.

 

“Okay can you two not flirt with my boyfriend?” Ian said getting a little protective. Mickey laughed and put his hand on Ian’s knee. 

 

They all laughed and got into a good rhythm. They drank and talked about school and what they would do during the summer break and how they thought finals would go. Mickey just sat there and listened. He often smiled at Ian when he spoke. Ian was so passionate about everything he put his mind to, it was impressive to watch. He blushed when Ian spoke about Mickey and Yev like they were everything to him, and they were everything to him. 

 

 

A little later on when they all had a light buzz to them Crystal shushed everyone and said, “Okay so you totally bottom. Like look at him, he’s so badass and has ‘FUCK U-UP’ tattooed on his knuckles. From all you’ve told us you must bottom, Ian.” 

 

They all chuckled except for Mickey and Ian. 

 

“Why do you think he bottoms though? Looks don’t have anything to do with it,” Chris said.

 

“It does a little though, like you look like you top and you do. Your fuckbuddy or whatever the hell he is, is such a twink like he takes it 100 percent,” Crystal said, divulging in her brothers sex life. 

 

“You saying I look like a twink?” Ian asked with a small smirk. He thought back to when he and Mickey were trying to get money and the older man called Ian a twink and Mickey beat the shit out of him.

 

“No but between the two of you,” Crystal said with a wave of her hand.

 

Mickey couldn’t listen to this anymore. He hated when people asked them who topped or bottomed. It was none of their fucking business but these assholes were calling Ian a twink and that he must take it up the ass. He didn’t like anyone talking about Ian, _his Ian_ , like that.

 

“Not that it’s any of your fucking business but I bottom. I like when Ian’s balls deep in my ass. Is that what you wanted to know?” Mickey announced.

 

The table quieted and starred at Mickey.

 

“Oh now you’re all quiet? Typical. You asked who bottoms and just assumed it was Ian, and now that I say I actually like Ian’s dick up my ass, you’re all speechless,” Mickey said.

 

He continued, “And if you have a problem with that then my tattoos will make good on their promise.”

 

Ian grinned at his boyfriend and couldn’t help but chuckle, he was so darn cute.

 

“The fuck are you laughing at?” Mickey asked Ian but there was no real heat in his words. He smiled at his dork boyfriend who was trying to not laugh.

 

“You’re so fucking cute when you’re threatening people,” Ian said finally.

 

The rest of the table started to chuckle. Mickey said to Ian, “Bitch that’s not supposed to be cute.”

 

“I know, I’m sorry. But you’re just so cute I can’t help it,” Ian said before pinching Mickey’s cheek. 

 

“You’re a fucking dead man,” Mickey said swatting Ian’s hand away. He laughed when Ian smiled brightly at him.

 

“You two are so fucking cute I can’t handle it,” Jo said with a big smile.

 

They both flipped her off and they all started to laugh. They continued on a different subject and soon enough they were all parting ways to get home.

 

 

 

Ian unlocked their front door and slipped inside. They listened for any noises and came up empty. They had the house to themselves.

 

They smirked at each other and Ian pushed Mickey up against the nearest wall. Mickey pulled Ian closer to him by his waist and ground his hips into his. Ian moaned and Mickey took advantage and slipped his tongue inside Ian’s mouth. Mickey slid Ian’s shirt to the ground and started to push him towards their bedroom.

 

Once inside the room they discarded all of their clothes in a matter of seconds. Ian pushed Mickey onto the bed, making him sit up against the headboard.

 

Ian crawled up the bed toward his boyfriend and said, “You like it when I’m inside of you huh?”

 

Mickey smirked at Ian and said, “Balls deep.”

 

Ian scanned Mickey’s body like a hunter and it’s prey. Mickey was hard in seconds with the looks Ian was giving him. 

 

Ian settled between Mickey’s legs and said, “You were such a good boy sticking up for me tonight.”

 

Mickey’s dick twitched at the compliment. Ian continued, “You didn’t have to do what you did tonight but I’m glad you did. I like when you’re a good boy for me and you protect me.”

 

Ian kissed the inside of Mickey’s thigh and Mickey ran his fingers through Ian’s hair. Ian smiled against Mickey’s thigh and continued to kiss and lick up his thighs.

 

Ian licked up Mickey’s hard dick and started to suck on the head. Mickey moaned out and tightened his grip in Ian’s hair. Ian took all of Mickey into his mouth and moaned around his shaft making Mickey groan and buck his hips up. 

 

Ian let go of Mickey’s dick with a loud pop cause Mickey to groan at the lack of contact.

 

“Turn around and get on your knees,” Ian said in a deep voice. Mickey did as he was told.

 

Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s hips, ass now in his face, and he gently stroked one cheek.

 

“Such a pretty ass,” Ian said before lightly smacking it. 

 

Ian massaged Mickey’s cheeks and spread them open before plunging his tongue in. Mickey moaned out and fisted his hands into the sheets. Ian lapped at Mickey’s hole, twisting and turning his tongue. It was pure magic. Mickey didn’t know how long he could last.

 

“Don’t come until I tell you,” Ian said before going back to his boyfriend’s waiting hole.

 

Mickey moaned out and cursed under Ian’s touch.

 

“ _Fuck, Ian_. I don’t- _umph_ \- I don’t know how long I can-“ Mickey stammered out through laboured breaths.

 

Ian inserted two fingers and continued to lap at his hole causing Mickey to swear and moan more.

 

Ian continued to fuck Mickey with his fingers and moved his other hand around to give some attention to Mickey’s neglected dick. 

 

“ _Fuck, Ian_ ,” Mickey moaned out when Ian’s hand finally came into contact with his dick.

 

“Come for me,” Ian purred as he continued his motions.

 

Mickey moaned out Ian’s name as he came hard into Ian’s hand. Ian continued to fuck him with his fingers and pump Mickey until he was done. Once he was done, Ian cleaned off his hand. Mickey turned around to lay on his back looking up at his boyfriend. 

 

Mickey pulled Ian down to him by the neck and kissed him. He wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist and guided Ian’s dick inside of him. 

 

Ian moaned out at finally having some contact on his dick. He thrust in and out of Mickey slowly until Mickey flipped them around and started to ride him.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Mick. You look so good,” Ian said looking up at his boyfriend. Mickey was glistening from earlier and held Ian down with one hand on his chest. He ran his other hand up Ian’s torso and up to cup his jaw. He leaned forward and kissed Ian who parted his lips to allow Mickey’s tongue in. 

 

Ian held onto Mickey’s hips and thrust up hard, meeting every one of Mickey’s movements.

 

Mickey was hard with his dick sticking out in between them. 

 

Ian continued to pound into Mickey and Mickey took it all, slamming back down onto him.

 

They were both panting and a few more thrusts later they came together. 

 

Mickey flopped down onto Ian, and Ian slid out of Mickey. They didn’t care that Mickey’s cum was on Ian’s stomach in between them. Ian held onto Mickey tight and gently stroked his head. 

 

“I love you so much,” Ian said kissing Mickey’s forehead.

 

“I love you, too,” Mickey said shifting his head to look into Ian’s eyes.

 

Ian smiled and leaned forward to kiss Mickey on the lips. They cleaned themselves off and lay back down in bed. Mickey with his head on Ian’s chest and a leg thrown over his legs. Ian held Mickey close with an arm around his back. He kissed Mickey on the top of his head before sighing contently and falling asleep. Nothing could be more real than the love Ian and Mickey have for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day, put a smile on my face :D  
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ - if you send me prompts fair warning that I have a bunchhhh still waiting to be written so have some patience please! thanks babes!


End file.
